How Isabella Survived
by HeinzDoofenshmirtz
Summary: Basically, a one-shot describing how Isabella survived in "Night of the Living Pharmacists". Rated because I'm paranoid.


**A/N: After I watched "Night of the Living Pharmacists", I couldn't help but wonder: "How did Isabella survive?" So, I thought I'd write this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PnF.**

Isabella rushed over to Mrs. Feyersied, who she heard screaming, and said "Good evening ma'am. Fireside Girl Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Troop 46231. What's the emergency?" Mrs. Feyersied simply stood up and yelled "Pharmacists! Pharmacists!" and ran off. Isabella was confused for a moment before she saw what she was running from: dozens of mindless repulsive pharmacists! Apparently, if the pharmacists touched you, you became a pharmacist too. Which didn't make any sense to her, but she was still scared beyond belief. As the pharmacists got closer, she tried to run back to Phineas and the others, but they had already fled. "Phineas? Phineas!" Isabella shouted. But Phineas didn't come. Suddenly, she heard the pharmacists approaching from behind her. They were all muttering "Lots of me...lots of me...", which really freaked her out. As the pharmacists got closer, she jumped up and started to bounce toward Phineas and Ferb's house. Suddenly, she remembered: the rest of her Fireside Girls were still in the annex! Quickly, she turned around and bounced toward the annex, which already had pharmacists pouring into it. She bounced up to the window on the top floor and let herself in, much to the surprise of the other girls. "Girls!" said Isabella "We have to get out of here! Zombie pharmacists are taking over Danville!" Before any of the girls could respond with a sarcastic comment, they heard pounding on the door, followed by choruses of "Lots of me..." They screamed and ran over to Isabella. "What do we do, Chief?" asked Gretchen in terror. Isabella looked out the open window and then back at the door and said "Girls, grab onto me!" As soon as the girls all had a hold of Isabella, she jumped out the window and they bounced away. The next second, the pharmacists flooded the whole building.

As they landed on a empty roof, the Fireside Girls started freaking out. "What were those things?" asked Milly. "They looked like some sort of zombie-like pharmacists." said Ginger. "How did this happen?" asked Gretchen. "I don't know." said Isabella "But we have to find a way to stop them, or they'll overrun Danville!" "Well, how do we stop them?" asked Adyson. "We have to find Phineas and Ferb, they'll know how to stop this!" said Isabella "In the meantime, we have to stay out of sight, and don't let them touch us." Suddenly, a rooftop hatch opened up behind Isabella, and a pharmacist grabbed her leg. Isabella screamed and kicked the pharmacist off of her. Then, the rest of the Fireside Girls barred the hatch so it wouldn't open. Isabella grabbed her leg and waited to turn into a pharmacist, but nothing happened. "What happened?" asked Isabella. "I don't know." said Holly "You didn't turn into a pharmacist." Isabella thought for a moment and then realized. "It must be my rubberized skin!" she said "It acts as an insulator!" Suddenly, they heard the sounds of scraping and clawing mixed in with "Lots of me..." as the pharmacists started climbing up the sides of the building. "Girls! Time to bounce...literally!" said Isabella as they all grabbed onto her again. As they bounced away from the building, Isabella could feel her rubberization wearing off. As they landed on the ground, the girls let go of Isabella. They could hear more pharmacists approaching, so Isabella said "Girls, get to a safe place. I'm going to go find out where this all started. Gretchen, you're in charge." "But Chief..." Gretchen started to protest, but Isabella said "Go! That's an order!" As Isabella dashed off, Gretchen whispered to herself "Good luck, Chief."

Isabella rushed through downtown, trying to avoid any pharmacists that she saw. When she reached the now-abandoned farmer's market plaza, she ducked behind one of the stands and re-evaluated her situation. By now, her rubberization had worn off completely, so she was vulnerable; the only forms of self defense she knew involved hand-to-hand combat, which she couldn't use; and she had no idea where to look for a way to stop the pharmacists. And, to top it all off, she'd run out of ideas. "If only Phineas were here." she whispered to herself "He'd know what to do. He's so smart, so brave, so handsome..." As Isabella's thoughts drifted into a lesser version of Phineas-land, she thought about the times she'd tried to tell him about her true feelings. Whenever she talked to him, she felt so happy, so bashful, so...insecure. Deep down, she really wanted him to know, but at the same time, part of her was always so scared of telling him. Isabella sighed and put her head in her hands as she whispered "How am I ever gonna earn that emotional bravery patch?" Then, she heard some pharmacists approaching, so she quietly ducked out from behind the stand and darted towards the center of town.

As she approached the center of town, she saw the new Danville water tower that was supposed to be dedicated that day. Noticing that there weren't as many pharmacists by the tower, she ran towards it. When she got to the base of the tower, she noticed that there was a huge black smudge behind the podium where Mayor Doofenshmirtz had been standing. In the middle of that smudge, there was a clear patch that was shaped like Mayor Doofenshmirtz. "Mayor Doofenshmirtz was the first one to be turned into a pharmacist, it looks like maybe he was hit by some sort of beam." She looked at the smudge and saw that the outline of the blast pattern was slanted. She quickly did some triangulation in her head, while also scripting out a song to go along with it, and saw that the beam had come from the balcony of a large, purple building that was shaped kinda like Ferb's head. Suddenly, she heard a growling and barking that sounded familiar. She turned around and saw her dog, Pinky, hiding underneath a chair. "Pinky? What're you doing here?" asked Isabella. Then, Pinky emerged from underneath the chair, revealing that he now looked like a pharmacist dog! "Lots of me..." Pinky said in a squeaky, yet gravelly voice. Isabella gasped and said "Pinky! Not you too!" All of a sudden, lots of other pharmacist animals appeared from out of nowhere and began to advance on Isabella. Isabella turned around and ran away from the animals. She was having a hard time staying ahead of them, because, unlike the regular pharmacists, the animals were really fast runners. As she ran down the sidewalk, she saw an alley and turned into it. The animals passed right by the alley, not noticing Isabella. Thankfully, the animals weren't all that bright in their pharmacist state, but they would soon figure it out and start chasing her again. Isabella looked around the alley for something, anything, that would help her. Then, she saw it: a trash can. Last summer, she and her Fireside Girls had dug dozens of secret tunnels underneath Danville in case of emergencies, and the trash can was one of the multiple secret entrances. Isabella heard the animals turning around, so she quickly opened up the trash can and jumped in. She reached and placed the lid back on the trash can just before the animals ran into the alley.

Isabella landed in the tunnel, which had been almost completely lined with rubber, so it didn't hurt. Temporarily out of harm's way, Isabella began to think. "Ok, think, Isabella." she said to herself "What's the one place in Danville that my girls will always defend?" She thought for about a millisecond before saying "Fireside Girl Headquarters!" She got up and started heading in that direction, thanks to luminous paint on the sides of the tunnel. About halfway there, Isabella heard several loud noises. She turned around and tried to see what it was, thanks to the dim lighting. But before she saw what it was, she heard several voices saying "Lots of me...", and she knew that it was time to run. She ran down the tunnel, with the pharmacists following at a somewhat-brisk pace. After a few minutes of running, she stopped as she stood directly beneath the tunnel entrance that led into the basement of Fireside Girl Headquarters. She climbed the rope ladder to the hatch above, the pharmacists hot on her tail, and climbed through the hatch. As the pharmacists were climbing up the rope ladder, Isabella shut the hatch and barred it. She could hear the pharmacists try and fail to break through the hatch as she smiled and said "Isabella, you are awesome." As she was about to go up through the floorboard, she heard Phineas's voice. "Isabella, are you here?" he asked. Isabella's eyes widened. Phineas was safe! And, from the sound of his voice, he'd been searching for her the whole time! Then, she heard the girls gasp. "We thought she was with you!" she heard Gretchen say. "Isabella's still out there?" said a voice that sounded like Adyson's. "I toldja man!" said Buford's voice "She's probably wearin' a lab coat by now!" "It can't be!" said Phineas's voice, sounding panicky. "I am afraid Buford is right, Phineas." said Baljeet's voice "The odds of _anyone_ surviving out there for _this_ long-" "If anyone can do it, Isabella can!" interrupted Phineas's voice. Isabella smiled and thought "He believes in me..." as she started swooning. Then, she heard Buford start to have a panic attack, and there was a loud smack, like somebody slapped someone. Then she heard Gretchen scolding Buford, which she thought was kinda funny. "Okay, I'm running out of ideas." said Phineas's voice "I don't know where she could be!" At this, Isabella decided that she'd better come up. She tried to lift up the floorboard, but it was stuck. She started pounding on it, which probably freaked out everyone, because she heard them all gasp. Finally, she got the floorboard up, and she poked her head up through the floor and said "I'm right here."

**I don't know about you, but I think I did a pretty good job.**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
